Typically, electrical circuits or electronic modules are enclosed in housings when they are incorporated into a working electronic system or before they are sold by manufacturers. These electrical circuits typically include integrated circuits, resistors, transistors, diodes, semiconductors, processors, capacitors, and any other electrical components associated with electrical circuits.
The housings protect fragile electronic circuits from damage caused by mechanical damage. In addition, the packages shield the modules from the surrounding environment so as to preclude contamination, corrosion and other detrimental effects resulting from exposure. Further, the packages protect the circuits from disruptions caused by electromagnetic interference (EMI). EMI energy is any undesired conducted or radiated electrical disturbance that can interfere with the operation of the electrical circuit.
Prior art housings utilized to protect the electrical circuits or electronic modules typically seal the electrical circuits within a container, metal box or enclosure having a body of electrically insulating or conducting material. These current packages have shortcomings, however. First, the packages may not adequately protect the circuits from mechanical damage, the surrounding environment and EMI, because some containers are not able to adequately encapsulate the circuits. Next, the packages are costly and add manufacturing steps and process costs to the electronics. There is a need for a housing or package that adequately protects the circuit and is cost-efficient.